1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with low profile.
2. Description of Related Arts
A socket connector is widely used in a computer for connecting with a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). Such socket connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of electrical contacts received in the insulative housing. The CPU is placed on the insulative housing and the electrical contacts are land grid arranged with respect to the CPU. The connection between the CPU and the electrical contacts is not so reliable that a metal cover is usually included therein for pressing against the CPU. Usually, a pivotal lever is assembled on the insulative housing and rotates to drive the metal cover to a closed position where the CPU and the PCB are electrically connected. Because the metal cover is in presence, the socket connector has a high profile which does not meet with requirement for miniaturization.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly with low profile for connecting with a PCB is desired.